


What actually happens

by TrickedThem



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Chapter 700, Chapter 700 spoilers, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Multi, Polyamory, Polygamy, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickedThem/pseuds/TrickedThem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I didn't like the ending and all your faves are gay. <strike>and definitely not straight</strike></p>
            </blockquote>





	What actually happens

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this contains spoilers.

After everyone wakes up from Infinite Tsukuyomi and all those need immediate medical attention are healed, Naruto leans on Sasuke and Sakura and gets up. He goes to Ino and asks her to perform one last Shindenshin no Jutsu to talk to everyone.   
  
"This is what hatred does and this is what would happen again if we don't end the cycle of hatred. I don't want to rebuild our lives and villages only to be destroyed a century later. The hatred ends here, no more wars. From now it is peace." Is  what Naruto says, in a lot more heart felt words and a speech that almost takes five minutes. By the time he is done Naruto is panting and leaning more against Sakura and Sasuke.  
  
Everyone was quick to agree after Naruto's speech. Of course, it helps that Naruto all but threatened any one who dares start another war, that not only they will have to face his wrath but everyone's else.  
  
__  
  
Rebuilding the villages was easy, it only took about a week to make makeshift homes curtsy of Yamato till the actual buildings was done. And in five months the village was rebuilt for the second time in the last five years. What followed is the hard part.   
  
Mourning those who died in the war was hard, for both families and friends, especially the friends who happened to be on the battlefield and witnessed the deaths as well. What makes things worse is, sometimes the bodies of the dead weren't available. Forever lost on the battlefield, crushed beneath the weight of the Jūbi or destroyed from the errant jutsus.   
  
Merely six months since rebuilding the village, Tsunade steps down as Hokage and Kakashi takes her place. She would rather leave all the headache of the new village and the paperwork to him and focus on the hospital with Sakura and Shizue instead. Kakashi bears it with a grin that is more likely a grimace.   
  
Kakashi is a good Hokage, he finished all the paperwork on time. Unlike his predecessor.  Sure, he is still late to almost everything, but not as much as before and not to important meetings. A year into his term, he starts taking Naruto with him to the office, preparing Naruto to succeed him by the time his face is carved into the mountain. (Which should take another year, those carvers are awfully slow, aren't they?)  
  
__  
  
Ten years later and the peace still remains. Naruto has been Hokage for a while now but sometimes he wakes up tense and not really sure if he is the Hokage or if this was just a dream, but then he looks on his left to see Sakura and his right to see Sasuke and he nods in reassurance. Naruto then closes his eyes and cuddle close to his most important precious people. Sasuke and Sakura long used to Naruto randomly waking in the middle of the night, merely shift and wrap their arms around him tighter.   
  
The second time Naruto wakes up, he looks at the clock, it is almost seven. His eyes widen; Naruto proceeds to untangle himself from the bed. Who knew Uchihas are so clingy in their sleep? And hurries to get ready. Before he is out of the door, he comes back and kissed both Sasuke and Sakura's forehead.    
  
He heads to the office to find Shikamaru already there, hands folded over his chest. Shikamaru just points at the clock, it is seven thirty now.   
  
"Sorry! I stopped for ramen before coming here." Naruto says and rubs the back of his neck while Shikamaru just sighs and hands him a pile of paperwork. Preparing for a Kage summit needs a lot of last minute attention and tweaking a lot of details. Especially since not only are the current Kages are coming but their predecessors.   
  
__  
  
At the same time, Shino is making his way to the academy. The plan for today is some light theory, perhaps some history as well. It all depends on how the class fairs with the light theory. While the rest of Konoha slowly wakes up.  
  
__  
  
Back at the Uzumaki-Uchiha-Haruno household Sasuke and Sakura are waking the kids up.   
  
After the war and with no worries, Naruto began to feel more comfortable with himself. Most days Naruto prefers to remain Naruto, while other days she wants to be Naruko. It all depends on what she is feeling that day. So when one day Naruko comes to Sasuke and tells him she wants to carry their child, Sasuke didn't know what to say. He didn't want Naruko to be Naruko for nine months, because what if she wanted to be Naruto as well? But Naruko was insistent and that's how Itachi came to be.   
  
Itachi has the Uchiha looks, even the Sharingan but Itachi's behavour and mannerism are completely Uzumaki. Loud, warm and incredibly affectionate. Sasuke was almost upset that there was no similarities between the two Itachis but then he thought that this is what Itachi would have been like if it wasn't for the clan and he cried.  
  
Their second child, Ume* is Uzumaki in looks and body, red hair and a high aptitude for Fūinjutsu and Sakura's personality. Sasuke is the best one when it comes to Ume and it makes him smug before Sakura and Naruto tease him for his panic over Itachi.  
  
There has been talk about Sasuke and Sakura having a child as well, but so far nothing serious. Sakura is not really ready to give up her role as the head of the medical division and hospital, and Sasuke is not ready to handle that panic again nor is he ready to experience worries over every little thing his pregnant partner does, despite knowing how capable they are, while Naruto is supportive either way.  
  
__  
  
"Today's lesson is finishing early... so everyone, be good little boys and girls and make sure you head straight home... because..." Before Shino can say anything else, the class is already getting ready to walk out. Especially Itachi, who encourages the other kids. Shino just sighs and starts gathering his things.  
  
"The kids were that excited, huh?" Kiba interrupts the silence, Shino turns to face him to see Kiba leaning against the door and Akamaru beside him. Akamaru is pretty much ready to fall back to sleep but Akamaru enjoys watching Kiba and Shino interacting and how they both make each other blush by blurting something.   
  
"Yes, because some want to see their family coming in today."   
  
Kiba comes over and takes everything from Shino and puts them in the bag. He crowds in Shino's personal space to whisper in his ear. "That's good, early lunch at my place then?"   
  
 _Ah, there it is. Shino is blushing._  
  
__  
  
Visiting Neji's grave is Hinata and Hanabi. Hanabi is courting Lee, mostly because she genuinely likes him and a small part because Lee can also spar with her, and Hanabi can unleash her full potential without worrying about Lee. This is how they met in the first place, they were both training in the same area. (At the same time Lee is training with his disciple and looking forward to seeing Hanabi again.)  
  
Hinata, as she discovered after dating Naruto for two months, liked the idea of Naruto and what he presented, and the idea of falling in love more than being in love with him or anyone else for that matter. They are now best friends and this is better for Hinata. She loves Naruto and Naruko as her best friend. (Actually during their two months dating, Sasuke and Sakura were supportive of Naruto and when he later came to them and kissed Sakura first then Sasuke they welcomed him with open arms. Not before Sakura hit him for being so late, that even Sasuke discovered it before him though.)  
  
__  
  
Somewhere else, Anko is sitting eating Dango and drinking tea as she reads Icha Icha, red pen in hand and liberty making edits. After becoming the head of Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force after Ibiki, she has lots of time on her hand, mostly because the division is not needed since the war but that doesn't mean that Anko doesn't train any more. She is just thinking of writing her own Kunoichi series.  
  
__  
  
At her blacksmith/weapons shop, Tenten is complaining to Ino and Sai who is pretending he isn't drawing both of them. "Nothing is selling at all, everything has been so peaceful recently."   
  
Speaking of pretending, Ino doesn't want to marry and has no plans to. She would rather she casually date Tenten and Sai. The three should move in together already and don't pretend they are slowly moving their things into Ino's place because they forgot them their.  
  
__  
  
Temari, Kankuro and Gaara are staying at the Nara's compound. Temari used to date Shikamaru but he was too laid back for her and as much as she appreciated his attitude when she was younger, it is not what she was looking for as she got older. She wanted someone outspoken and stubborn, to irritate them and have them irritate her as well but in the end they work things out so it's fine. She met Karui when she was in an official meeting between Suna and Kumo and they argued over something, later on after the meeting Karui stopped Temari and invited her for lunch.  
  
As for Shikamaru, while he enjoyed being with Temari and the friction he just wanted someone to understand him and not push him around. He didn't even want to look around but when he tried he found Choji. He wanted to hit himself for not noticing Choji earlier but it is okay, it is all in the past now.  
  
While Gaara doesn't want anyone at all. Sure, he can admit that whatever match Temari and Kankuro (like he is one to talk) tried to find him is pretty but he doesn't want anyone. When he told them this, they stopped persisting and apologised for their behaviour. Perhaps Gaara should have told them earlier. Temari turned on Kankuro next, but he stopped her by saying he is already seeing someone.  
  
__  
  
The almost daily meeting between Kakashi, Gai and Kurenai  makes things easier. Easier since Gai is not as insisting as he was on challenging his eternal rival. They spend time trading gossip on their old students, and making bets on who does this first, train or take missions that doesn't need two Jonin and one ex-Hokage but it is all in good fun.  
  
__  
  
The old Kages meeting takes place somewhere with comfortable couches. Never say this in his face, but because Ōnoki's back.  Not that A or Mei would complain about more comfortable couches, anything is better than the stiff chairs they used to sit in.  
  
__  
  
Finally, the Gokage's meeting is about to start and Naruto is late. He is late because he is busy picking up Itachi and Ume from the academy. Hokage or not, his children come first and if anything happens a clone can take care of things till he arrives. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was just an ask fic: [http://dadkage.co.vu/post/102025265329/] but today I woke up and was thinking of expanding it.
> 
> *Ume is Plum blossoms, which I thought would be an ironic/pun-ish name for Sakura and Naruto's child. Get it? Cherry blossoms, Plum blossoms?
> 
> **Shino and Tenten's line are from the manga.
> 
> Gender of both Itachi and Ume is left ambiguous. I didn't want to specify it.
> 
> Naruto: Bisexual Genderfluid. I am sorry if I didn't expand on this, please tell me what you think.
> 
> Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Temari: Bisexual/Pansexual.
> 
> Shino, Kiba, Choji: Gay.
> 
> Hanabi and Lee: Straight.
> 
> Sai, Ino, Shikamaru: Demisexual.
> 
> Kauri: Lesbian.
> 
> Gaara: Asexual.
> 
> Hinata: Aromantic.
> 
> The rest unspecified. (Except Tsunade and Mei, who I would have wrote in a relation but didn't bother really. I also wanted to add more scene, between Team Seven for example where Naruto works late and Sakura comes for him and drags him home but I couldn't flesh it out as I wanted.)
> 
> OH, what did you think of the manga ending though?


End file.
